Peacekeeper Prince and Victor Princess
by Katnibellamione
Summary: I got an idea for this story after studying Cassiope Fletch in some of my other works like Two by Two, Master and Padawan and more recently, my epic More Addicting Than the Booze. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Always Had Faith

**Chapter 1: Always Had Faith**

 **Cassiope's POV**

My name is Cassiope Fletch. I am from District 12. I am the Victor of the 16th Annual Hunger Games.

And I am already having to mentor for my Second Quarter Quell. Four tributes instead of two!

I say goodbye to all of them, lingering on Haymitch Abernathy, the son of my former best friend, the longest. As I head for the Mentors' Bar after the hovercraft lifts off, a Peacekeeper escort from 12 and good friend, Adam Pontipee, smiles at me. He is a kindly Peacekeeper, and even more distinctive with his flaming red hair.

"You can do this, Cassiope! You'll get a Victor yet!"

I smile. Adam has always had faith in me, even after 34 years of failure. At least, it will probably be 34 years.

* * *

But I am wrong. Haymitch Abernathy wins the entire Quell. I got a tribute out of the arena alive.

Adam greets us both as we get on the train for home. "I knew you could do it, Miss Fletch! I just knew you could!"


	2. Chapter 2: Posse of Peacekeepers

**Chapter 2: Posse of Peacekeepers**

It is two weeks after Haymitch's Victory. I am having dinner as a guest in his new mansion, which now includes his mother Perri and younger brother Gregory. Rosemary has also partially moved in, entirely in secret. I don't know much about the younger Abernathy boy, only that he speaks like a small child and sometimes babbles a lot. Yet he is built like an ox. I think it has something to do with his mind.

All at once, white Peacekeeper guards burst in. They forcefully drag Perri, Gregory and Rosemary out into the center of the Village. Haymitch follows them, clawing at the them and screaming obscenities. I have to hold him back from attacking one of them as they shoot Rosemary dead. Then, Gregory, who isn't even aware what he's done wrong as he dies. His only crime is being the brother of the Victor who really shouldn't be the Victor. They save Perri, my best friend, for last, knowing that will break both of us.

* * *

Six months later, on the Victory Tour, it only gets worse.

It is a very stressful time, though being from Twelve, we only have to crisscross the districts and country one time on the way to the Capitol, going in perfect reverse order.

"The Victor of the 50th Hunger Games, or Second Quarter Quell: Haymitch Abernathy!" The Mayor will say. Instantly, I will hear more boos in response than cheers. And sometimes worse than that.

"Hail to the Victor!" someone from District 8 roars when we pass through there, throwing a tomato with such accuracy that it connects with the side of Haymitch's face. Savera, Woof and Indigo give me apologetic smiles.

Haymitch does himself no favors when he drinks throughout most of the Tour, making himself seem more like the clown that everyone already believes he is. When we finally reach District 1, and his name is called, a riot ensues. Several people rush the stage and attempt to kill the newest Victor, only to have Peacekeepers drag them off. The pain in this Career district is wild. They were robbed by seconds of a great win, and will have to wait 25 years - not just another year - for the next chance. Twice have they been thwarted from Quell wins - by District 8, but then District 12, of all places? That's more than some people can take.

* * *

It is still a bitterly cold winter after the Victory Tour. It is late at night in the Village; the lights are out in Haymitch's place, so I surmise that he has already gone to sleep. Just then, I hear a sharp knock at the door. Odd. Adam Pontipee, the friendly redheaded Peacekeeper who patrols through here, stopped by hours ago.

So, when I open the door, I nearly fall over to see that it is Lark Everdeen - my once crush - standing on my front stoop. He looks disheveled and distraught. I quickly usher him in.

"Lark! What happened?"

"My wife is dead!" Lark moans. He sits down at my table with his head in his hands.

Oh no. His wife. The woman who beat me out for his affections because I was such a coward, and then I had to essentially take a vow of chastity after winning the Games. I tentatively place a hand on his shoulder.

"Lark, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do to help..."

He smiles almost bitterly. "You were always willing to help, weren't you, Cassiope?"

"I care about you!" I tell him, shocked that he would take my kindness as a surprise. I'd help anyone in District 12, whether I was a Victor or not.

I feel his hand on my face suddenly. He caresses it, then suddenly pulls me to him and kisses me full on the lips. I am shocked, but I don't pull away. Encouraged, Lark kisses me again, getting me into his lap. He gropes my bum, cupping each cheek, and palms my breasts. I dare to moan into his mouth and openly kiss him back. "Hmmmm..."

At last, with that remarkable strength of his, Lark picks me up and carries me to bed. He is taking me to bed, just what I always dreamed!

So I let him sleep with me...

But come the next morning, I realize, lying naked and wrapped in his arms, just what a mistake this is.

I was given one rule by the Code, and I broke it. And now Haymitch is in the picture, who I feel I still have to protect. Even if marrying Lark would not occur until a few years down the road, a marriage or even a relationship between him - a widowed Seamer - and me - a Victor - would never work.

I rise from the bed deliberately and throw on my clothes almost coldly. "Get out," I sigh. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to say, and it takes Lark by surprise, but he takes his leave. He doesn't even kiss me goodbye, though I want him to.

It's better this way.

* * *

As spring finally hits, the investigation and trials into the deaths of the Abernathys and Rosemary Fairchild go into full swing.

The whole thing is a sham; we know why they did it. But the trials for the ten Peacekeepers responsible are rigged as guilty. Because Haymitch inadvertently fucked over the Capitol yet again.

Rosemary was pregnant - just a few weeks along - when she was killed. When President Snow learned that, he flew into a rage and ordered the investigation.

The punishment for these Peacekeepers? Death by firing squad.

The square in the Justice Building is packed to overflowing on the day of the execution. I can't remember the last time Peacekeepers needed to be publicly made examples of, and I know it fills the more rebellious people of 12 with relish. Haymitch, the person most affected, makes damn sure he is in the front row. I am a few rows back.

As each Peacekeeper is shot in the head, one by one, I look a few feet to Haymitch's right to see a group of Fairchilds - Rosemary's family - sending death glares at our district's second Victor. Here they are, watching vigilante justice being done for a slain member of their family, and all they can do is glare at her Victor boyfriend.

I am suddenly filled with a terrible fear for my apprentice's life. So that, as soon as the shootings are over, I dive through the crowd and seize Haymitch by the arm. We run out of the there, not stopping until we have overtaken the crest of the hill leading into Victors' Village.

"60 people dead for me," Haymitch mumbles, almost in shock. I stop and look at him. "47 tributes, 3 family members and 10 Peacekeepers. All dead because of me. I can't take much more of this, Cassiope!" He bursts into tears - the first time that I've ever seen him cry.

"Get used to it, my very young apprentice," I sigh. "I've had 69 tributes die for me. I still have you beat. And I think I always will."


	3. Chapter 3: Break the Code

**Chapter 3: Break the Code**

Haymitch bursts into my house one morning, about eight years after his Victory.

"You know that redheaded Peacekeeper who always patrols the Village at night?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Adam Pontipee? Yeah..."

"Well, his wife just died."

I put a hand to my mouth. "But she was pregnant! What happened to the baby? Is the baby alright?"

"He's alive," Haymitch says wearily. I am about to pester him with more questions, for he holds up a hand. "I'm really sorry. That's all I know."

I sit, stunned, for a moment. Finally, I compose myself. "I'll have to go visit Adam." I place a hand on my 22-year-old apprentice's shoulder. "Good man."

* * *

The winters since Haymitch's Victory Tour have been long and dark. Add in the coal plumes from the mines consistently blotting out the sun, and it's easy to see why my normally blonde hair has turned to a dark brown.

It is a quiet night when I hear a knock at my door. When I answer it to find the handsome red headed Peacekeeper on the other side, I smile.

"Adam! What news?"

"Some good, some bad. But the worst of it is that Lark Everdeen has passed away."

My face falls. Lark... "Oh... He has a grandchild now, doesn't he? Katniss?"

"Yes, and it looks like she will be a real beauty. Few months old and Lillian and Estes are very pleased. Anyway, I know how it must feel."

I nod tightly. "Of course. Losing your wife two years ago... and how is your son? Darius? He looks just like you."

Adam nods. "Adorable. Always wants to see my tools and he's only two."

I nod. "It must be hard, raising him and all alone."

"It's better than you. Alone with no family for decades."

I smile, enjoying the banter. Adam has voiced these concerns before. "I'm not alone. I've got Haymitch."

"... who is drunk most of the time, poor boy, so that's kind of like being alone. It hurts me, to see you like this." He takes a deep breath, almost like he's gathering his courage. "Which is why I want to suggest something."

I give a shaky laugh and smile. "Oh... OK."

Adam suddenly takes my hand. "Would you consider marrying me?" He starts to get down on one knee, but I stop him, in total shock. A proposal?

"I couldn't have children," I half-warn, half-excuse him. "I'm too old... 58..."

Adam seems encouraged that I didn't immediately give an explicit No, so his voice takes on new eagerness. "I don't care about that. I have Darius."

"I don't want to put a bigger target on your back," I protest. "That is all you would get being married to a Victor."

"I already have a target on my back. I'm from 12, and I love this land. Do you know how few District citizens are enlisted as Peacekeepers?" He's right with that one, very few District citizens are hired into the Peacekeepers' ranks. Most are from the Capitol and are trained to show mistrust for all the common people. "It wouldn't have to be the way you're thinking. We... we could keep it a secret."

"Then we'd be living a lie," I tell him sadly. "I couldn't do that. Could you, Adam?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Fletch."

I blink. "Anything?" His devotion touches me. And so I kiss him. I slip my tongue into his mouth and massage him there and let him touch my body.

When we break apart, I rest my forehead against his.

"Yes," I finally relent. "Come by late tonight after your patrol. I'll have the bread ready."

* * *

Haymitch is the only guest. I don't own a bridal gown, as I never planned to marry, being a Victor and one who normally followed the Code.

Adam stops by after his patrol. Haymitch seems surprised by my choice for a husband, but since it's someone who isn't at all like the other guards, he approves.

But I still guard against what I am about to break in one way. And it is to protect this man who has always carried a torch for me. Even after we toast the bread, and Adam kisses me - his bride - I tell him, "The toast is all we need to be married. No documents to sign from the Justice Building. Nothing on the record. Just us."

We intend to keep it a secret.

* * *

Adam only stays in my mansion and sleeps with me on some nights. All other nights, he is at his home with Darius.

But that does not stop the Peacekeepers.

When Greasy Sae comes to me in a panic and tells me a Peacekeeper has been murdered in the Justice Building, I go white as a sheet. For I already know who it is. Adam. My husband who married me and lay with me in bed - a Victor - and in doing so, damned himself.

I send Haymitch to investigate. Being Victors, he and I are the only ones who can go into the Justice Building and no one will bother with us.

I stumble about my house and take a shot of Prozac with the needle, to get high. With my husband gone, I no longer care what happens to me. Too many have died for me. Enough is enough!

Remembering the gun Adam left me, I take it out and load it and aim it. After a generation, I will finally be free! I fire.

Little do I realize that someone is now sprinting across the District back to me...

I am still on the floor when I hear my door thrown open. "No! Cassiope..."

Haymitch's arms go about me. "What have you done, Cass? Why?"

"Carry on... where I've failed."

"Please... don't die!"

"You can do this, Haymitch. You're here now."

And I slip away as I hear Haymitch scream: "NOOO! No..."


	4. Chapter 4: Eighteen Years Later

**Chapter 4: Eighteen Years Later**

 **Third Person POV**

Darius, the now-adult son of Adam, had managed to escape the Capitol after the war. He did not want to go back to 12 - that was the place that had gotten him turned into an Avox and the place where his troubles began. So, he took the train as far as it would go until he ran out of money and had to be thrown off. That place happened to be District 7.

Darius did not know whom he might approach for work, so he headed to the Victors' Village, a ghost town compared to when it had once used to stand, proud and silent.

Only one person lived here now. Johanna Mason, Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, and survivor of the 75th Hunger Games or Third Quarter Quell. She was on her front porch when Darius approached.

Darius now wished he still had his tongue. To talk. He tried to explain with hand gestures what he was after.

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "Can't you talk?" Darius shook his head and continued making signs. "You looking for work?" He nodded. She understood. "Got any lodgings?" Shake of the head No. "Money." Another No. "Well, you can stay here if you want. The Village has gotten lonely since I got back. And there is space of the lumber crews; you can work there."

* * *

Darius stayed with Johanna for many months. The two gradually became close and established a friendship. Johanna quickly learned how Darius had once been a Peacekeeper in 12. She didn't ask if the young man had known her Victor friends from that dump. But she felt sorry for his Avox past. So, she decided that she would learn sign language.

When she first managed to start a conversation using only sign language, Darius began to cry from appreciation. He was very touched. Soon, the pair were communicating like this expertly.


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, Johanna

**Chapter 5: I Love You, Johanna**

Soon, Darius was striving to do something for Johanna the way she had learned sign language for him. He decided that, despite no longer having a tongue, he would try to speak again.

So, one day, Darius got off work early and beat Johanna home. He cooked her her favorite dinner and rehearsed what he was going to say when she walked in the door.

When Johanna came in, tired, and saw the fancy dinner, she was incredulous. But then, she heard a sound and it seemed to be coming from Darius. The sound was guttural, a struggle to get out, almost like he was choking on his own breath.

"I... love... you... Johanna..."

Johanna gasped. Darius had spoken! And... he had said...

She thought about it for a moment. Then, Johanna grabbed Darius and pulled her to him. She crushed his lips to hers in a violent kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and danced around within, even though he didn't have a tongue. At last, the couple broke apart.

"I love you, too," Johanna whispered.

All at once, Darius was lifted into the air as if by invisible strings. Johanna shrank back in fear and amazement. Darius began to feel something growing, regenerating, back within his mouth. A flash of light and his head was thrown back and then... he was lowered back to earth gently.

Darius rose and finally turned to face an awestruck Johanna.

"Johanna... it's me!" And he took her hand with a beaming smile. He could talk again!

Johanna looked at him skeptically. Hearing his voice was new and unusual, but she found she liked Darius's voice. It was as if she... recognized him... saw him... anew.

"It _is_ you!" she gasped. The two tenderly smiled and finally shared a long kiss. More magic suddenly swirled around the couple and the kiss deepened, until fireworks exploded in the sky above Victors' Village.

* * *

Darius and Johanna later got married via the District 7 tradition. They worked together to chop down a sapling, laid it flat, and leapt over it. Then they chopped the sapling into kindling for a bonfire, and jumped over the bonfire too.

Thus, like his father Adam Pontipee before him, Darius the former Peacekeeper prince found himself married to a Victor princess.


End file.
